fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Martin Madrazo
Martin Madrazo is a fictional character of the Grand Theft Auto series who appeared as the quaternary antagonist in Grand Theft Auto V and a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Online. He served fictitiously as the secondary antagonist of the epic crime story Liberty: The Criminal Mastermind. Biography 'BACKGROUND' At some point in his life, Madrazo became the head of the most ruthless Mexican narcotic gangs in the Los Santos area. Due to his status, he has been summoned to several court cases involving his gang activity, but has not yet been convicted as any witnesses willing to testify were silenced. Madrazo has been married to his wife Patricia since 1983. However, Madrazo mistreats her, and is having an affair with a Russian woman named Natalia Zverovna. 'EVENTS OF GTA V' Madrazo first appears when Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton pull down his mistress' deck, which a tennis coach who had been cheating with his wife Amanda had been hiding on. Madrazo's mistress takes the phone from the coach, who is telling Michael that it was not his home that was destroyed, and Natalia tells the retired thief that Madrazo gave the "green light" - a hit - on him. Franklin holds the hitmen off as Michael drives back to his mansion, but Madrazo appears soon afterwards. He takes Franklin's driver's license and tells him to give Michael a background on him, telling the retired thief that he was a "legitimate businessman wrongly accused of leading a Mexican narcotics gang", and Madrazo beats Michael with a baseball bat before leaving. Once Michael pays him reparations for the damages to the house, Madrazo shows some gratitude and is pleased that Michael kept his word. A while later, Madrazo calls Michael for a job, driving to his ranch in Vinewood Hills. Also with Michael was Trevor Philips, who instantly develops a crush on Patricia. Madrazo told them that he needed his cousin Javier killed because he was thinking of testifying against Madrazo, so he set up a turret in the hills, which would be used to shoot Javier's private plane down. Afterwards, Trevor returned to Madrazo's home with some sensitive files retrieved from the plane wreckage, and when Madrazo refused to pay him, he first cut Madrazo's ear off, before stealing his wife and car, then driving off to his trailer, where he and Michael hid for a short time. In order to prevent Madrazo from killing him and Trevor, Michael retrieved an Aztec fertility statue from a sunken container and gave it to him as a peace offering; knowing that Madrazo was fond of such artifacts, having seen several of them in his house. Madrazo's wife is returned to him, but Trevor threatens to kill him if he ever mistreats her again, so after this point, Madrazo is not heard from again. However, his wife will make two phone calls to Trevor - each time speaking to him only briefly before saying she has to go because Madrazo is coming. 'EVENTS OF LIBERTY: THE CRIMINAL MASTERMIND' TO BE ADDED! Character 'PERSONALITY' Madrazo is often described as a psychopath because of his short temper and his ruthless methods of dealing with people who crosses him in any way, shown when he has Michael assassinate his cousin Javier Madrazo. Despite this, he shows gratitude to Michael when he paid for the house and despite their rocky beginnings, Madrazo trusted Michael enough to employ him. However, unlike typical rich psychopaths who would often prefer to maintain a positive image, he prefers instead to openly and constantly remind people around him of his psychopathic traits, and enjoys making people, even those closest to him, fear him. He is also a misogynist, as he mistreats his wife and has had several affairs with other women. Trivia TO BE ADDED! Category:CONH Characters